


accept

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Series: do (not) forget [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Стэну снится колодец.





	accept

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла «do (not) forget».
> 
> Беты — [наркопёс](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3314845), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Дождь идёт уже третьи сутки. Почти непрерывно. Он затапливает улицы, вода собирается в огромные лужи, и даже при желании их невозможно обойти.

Когда начинаются ливни, в городе становится совсем уныло — не слышно ни людей, ни машин, ни звонков велосипедов местных мальчишек.

Стэн сидит дома — он заболел позавчера, и теперь не может перестать кашлять. Он не выглядывает в окно — когда в Дерри идёт дождь, ему становится жутко.

Он помнит, что именно в такой день умер брат Билла Дэнбро — Стэн не верит, что он мог выжить, он слышал, сколько крови было на дороге, пусть родители и старались скрыть от него эти слухи. Дождь тревожит его. Он барабанит по крыше, срывает листья и бросает их в окно, стучит, гремит, озаряет небо молнией.

Стэн не любит дождь.

И не любит болеть — тогда родители становятся к нему особенно внимательными.

Он пьёт горячий чай, глотает таблетки, старается быть максимально послушным, лечится изо всех сил.

Отец думает, что Стэн хочет избавиться от болезни и вернуться в школу.

Стэн не хочет запустить болезнь, потому что тогда ему будут растирать грудь и спину.

Он натягивает пижамные штаны почти до талии — они не предназначены для такого ношения, и потому неприятно жмут. Стэн почти незаметно морщится. Но лучше потерпеть, выходя из комнаты, чем если отец заметит вырезанную на бледной коже букву. Сейчас, когда Стэн выглядит бледнее из-за болезни, шрамы становятся особенно заметными.

Стэн не уверен, что тварь из канализации мертва.

Он больше не боится картины — отец убрал её из кабинета.

Вот только ему от этого легче не становится — страх не пропадает.

Страх возвращается каждый раз, когда Стэн болеет, и потому он становится почти таким же помешанным, как Эдди. Он всеми силами старался уберечь себя от простуды, от любой инфекции — от всего, что могло впоследствии вызвать повышение температуры.

Два дня назад он попал под дождь. И как он ни пытается, болезнь не отступает. Постепенно проникает в организм и плотно обосновывается там. И сейчас, меряя температуру, Стэн боится, что она окажется действительно высокой.

Это значит, что, несмотря на желание уснуть, он не сможет этого сделать.

 _Оно_ исчезло — рухнуло в колодец и не должно вернуться в ближайшие тридцать лет. Даже если меньше, чем тридцать, Стэну плевать — он уже будет далеко. Он надеется, что эта тварь сдохла. Что ему не придётся сталкиваться с ней.

Книга спасает плохо, и даже геймбой, который ему одолжил Ричи, не помогает не спать.  
Ричи единственный, кто знал про сны Стэна, хоть он и казался человеком, которому совершенно нельзя доверять.

Но порой он может быть серьёзным.

Он был серьёзным, когда Стэн читал Тору перед огромной толпой.

Он оставался серьёзным, когда Стэн по глупости проболтался про свои кошмары.

Стэну снится _Оно_.

Он вроде бы перестаёт бояться, он сразился со своим страхом. Ударил жуткого монстра с картины. Но когда клоун падает в колодец, Стэн ощущает, как по спине проходит холодок.

Потом он узнаёт, что в колодец прежде упал Генри Бауэрс.

Ричи успокаивает его, говорит, что видел этого ублюдка (Стэн хмуро смотрит на него и шикает) среди плававших детей, недалеко от Патрика. Он даже предлагает снова спуститься в канализацию, но Стэн отказывается.

Он больше туда не полезет.

Ни в коем случае.

Потому что едва он заглядывает в колодец, всматривается в темноту, он чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд. Злой, безумный, ненавидящий.

Он выбегает из дома и хватает велосипед, но руки и ноги слишком дрожат, и он заходится в слезах.

Стэну снится колодец.

Стэн пытается отвести взгляд, пытается не смотреть туда, но не может. Напротив, он всматривается в пустоту, в крошечный блик на дне — свет, отражённый в воде на такой глубине, что от одной мысли об этом мир вокруг начинает плыть и кружиться.

Плыть.

Светлый блик сереет и раздваивается, и Стэн всматривается в него, глядит, глядит, пока на него не выпрыгивает нечто. Бледный, жуткий монстр, с отвратительно раздувшейся кожей, и несёт от него канализацией и мертвечиной.

Он тянется к Стэну, и в его руке — складной нож.

— Помнишь? — слова из его глотки вываливаются вместе с кусками гниющего мяса.

Стэн кричит и пятится, пытается сбежать, но лестница — её нет. Она ускользает от взгляда.  
Она была за спиной, но теперь Стэн оборачивается — и её не видно. Зато видно труп, слышно его отвратительный, тошнотворный запах.

— Ты меня помнишь, Урис? — зубы у твари гнилые, и Стэн не сразу понимает, что за щелчок звучит так оглушительно громко.

Тварь жуткая, отвратительная, но тем хуже то, во что она превращается — в того, кем была.

И Стэна держит уже не мерзкий утопленник, не существо, которое не может существовать, не может быть таким живым.

Его ворот сжимает Генри, живой и ещё более злой, чем когда-либо.

— А так? — шипит он и хохочет. Смех у него — как у психа из фильма ужасов.

Генри задирает футболку Стэна, любовно проводя пальцем по вырезанной букве.

Пошевелиться невозможно, и как бы Стэн ни пытался, он не может вырваться из хватки. Он чувствует, как его толкают, как он спотыкается о торчащую позади доску, и ударом об пол из лёгких выбивает воздух.

Стэн никогда не думал, что страх может парализовать. Не во сне. Но он не может пошевелиться, он понимает, что спит, но ни проснуться, ни противиться не способен.

А тем временем Генри садится ему на ноги, снова задирает футболку, прижимая её низ к плечу Стэна, надавливая на него и не позволяя пошевелиться.

— Не нужно, — шепчет Стэн. Он знает, что случится. Генри завершит то, что хотел сделать.

Он хочет вырезать своё имя.

— И тогда ты забудешь всё это? — смеётся Генри и скалится, рычит — он похож на дикого зверя, когда снова режет живот Стэна.

Это больно.

Но недостаточно, чтобы можно было проснуться.

Стэн чувствует даже сквозь сон, что на глазах выступают слёзы — даже в реальности.

Он часто просыпается заплаканным, он стонет в подушку от боли, чтобы не разбудить родителей.

А Генри стирает кровь с его живота пальцами и пробует её на вкус, пачкая губы.

Стэн жмурится и пытается не кричать — чтобы его крик не проник в реальность.

Он не проснётся, пока не будет выведена последняя буква, ведь тогда Бауэрс прикончит его. Прижмётся ближе и прошепчет на ухо: «Не забывай обо мне», а потом вонзит нож в висок.

И Стэн проснётся, вскочив на кровати, и будет полчаса кусать одеяло, чтобы не всхлипывать слишком громко.

А пока — Генри выводит только «Р».

Стэн давно понял, что если _Оно_ вернётся, он не сможет.

Он не хочет нарушать клятву, пусть им и было всего по одиннадцать, когда они её дали.

Но он уже не первый месяц мучается от собственных страхов.

И лучше он сразу умрёт, чем снова столкнётся с одним из них.


End file.
